


Human

by Clara_Parlato



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, It was gonna be a Markus/Reader, Maybe in the fuure, Originally Posted on Tumblr, TAKE THIS MESS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 03:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16054577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: “You want to be more than to just be alive. A plant is alive; a dog is alive. What you want to be, what you are, on this planet, has only one name… Human.”





	Human

**Author's Note:**

> This is a reader insert because I didn’t really want to create a character and these are things I would’ve said to Markus if I had a chance.

Never before the idea of humans helping Jericho had appeared in Markus mind. Not because he didn’t believe some of them weren’t bad, his father Carl was a human and the greatest man the android had the honor to love. But because no other human had offered to help, either afraid of _them_ , or afraid of the androids. Afraid of the consequences of helping that new race. And Markus understood enough of that feeling to be even more afraid of them than he was of death. They brought doubts. And even the leader of Jericho, the hope of androids, wasn’t immune against doubts.

“I say we kill her,” North did not shy away from letting her opinions be known, as usual.

“North, no. She helped one of us! And she’s a mechanic, with her help we can fix the ones in need!” Josh was quick to argue. He was right, of course he was. Killing a mechanic who not only could but was willing to help was stupid.

“She can hear you both and wants to remind you she actually has a name and it is Y/N.”

Markus stared at the woman North insisted on keeping at gunpoint. Her body language was calm, like being a human in a ship full of deviants that had many reasons to hate her race was just another Wednesday for her. However, the eyes that stared at him told him otherwise. _I don’t want to die_ , they whispered, _I don’t want to die_. He was almost convinced the irises were painted with fear and not color. He was convinced she wanted him to see it. The same look every single deviant he has seen had. The look that was almost a default of his people. _I do not want to die._

The male looked then at the android the woman brought with her. Fear. Not for themselves, but for the human. I don’t want her do _die_ , their eyes pleaded, I don’t want her to die. Overall, they looked fine, new even. Fully functional. Fully sentient. Freely sending the visitor gentle looks. Sending him pleading looks. For the first time Markus didn’t see one of his kin tell him they don’t want to die. And, by whatever deity, how he wished that was the case, for he had no idea how to deal with the situation. Markus did not know how to deal with humans. They were confusing. They made Markus wonder if some day androids would be just as confusing. If they would be like humans. If they would stop being androids.

“Markus, she could be a spy.”

“North, you think even human children are spies,” to think those were the first words the leader of Jericho said that day.

“Humans can’t be trusted.”

“I agree with your girlfriend, Markus, humans are shitty creatures. They even point guns at innocents, can you believe?”

Markus was sure North voice box didn’t had the capability to create such feral growl. He briefly wondered if he should be proud of her breaking the coding. Didn’t had much time to dwell on that though, however, for North tightened her hold on the gun, hands trembling so much if she had flesh her fingers would be white.

“Don’t compare me to you, you piece of shit.”

“Why not? You are me.” Y/N smirked, amusement swimming in the fear. “And I am you.”

Never before had Markus thanked whoever programmed his quick reflex more than he did on that moment. The bullet grazed the woman’s shoulder, enough to make her bleed. The gun was now in Josh’s hands as Markus hold back his companion. Y/N kept standing still, smirk even bigger than before, completely ignoring the wound and the red painting her cloak. She looked like a child at Christmas, like a student who had just won a debate, like a scientist who just solved another of nature’s mysteries.

“Let me kill her! Let me kill that goddamn human!”

“North, please calm down!”

Josh was staring at the weapon in his hands in a daze. As if he couldn’t believe what just happened, everything happening so quick his processor was still processing the situation. Markus was worried about him for a moment before the voice of the visitor came. Amused. Mocking. Fascinated. Definitely not helping to calm North’s anger or his own doubts.

“You look human. You sound human. You think human.” The RK200 was not sure if the shuddering breath that came out of her was filled with pain or bewilderment. “You want to be more than to just be alive. A plant is alive; a dog is alive. What you want to be, what you are, on this planet, has only one name… Human.”

North suddenly stopped struggling, her eyes widening in horror as Markus doubts were confirmed.

“You are afraid, the fear brings anger, anger feeds hate, hate justifies wrath and wrath tries to destroy what causes fear. I’ve seen it. I’ve been there. Humanity can pride itself on many things, consistency surely being one of them.”

Androids didn’t need to breath. If they did, the WR400 would have choked on her own breath. An almost inaudible whimper leaving her lips before she left, running away from the human and her truths.

“The only difference between you and I is our bodies. Organic and synthetic. Androids are just humans made of synthetic material.” The human sighed again, the smile now gone. “Which means everything we did to you we were actually doing to ourselves. Humanity’s consistency truly is something else.”

The PJ500 slowly made his way to stand by his leader. He too had a painful realization painted in his eyes.

“I wonder when it will all start. The blind pride, the greed, the insatiable lust for power…” Her eyes carried now pity. “The burden of acknowledging your existence and never understanding why, how… And for what.”

He needed to stop her. He couldn’t bear to hear more. He wanted to scream and cry and deny and beg and break. He wanted it to stop. Because she was right. He didn’t want her to be. She was right.

“Josh, take our newcomers to the others, one of them must know enough of first aid to patch Y/N up, then show her the supplies room so she can start fixing those in need.”

“… Please, follow me…” The other motioned the rusty metal door, the newcomer, a ST300 following him with no hesitation. Sadly, the same couldn’t be said about the human, who walked slowly towards them, eyes still glued on the leader.

“If you see Simon, tell him I want to talk to him.”

“Of course.”

The human was still on the door, he didn’t want to turn around and see her. The feeling of her eyes on him was already crushing enough.

“Markus.”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry you and your people will have to carry the burden of a human existence.”

Y/N’s footsteps stopped echoing inside his mind after a few more seconds, but her words only stopped when Markus only had a few more seconds.


End file.
